


macaroni in the pot

by ispendmydays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Dirty Talk, Felching, Feminization, Implied though - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispendmydays/pseuds/ispendmydays
Summary: Akaashi appreciated Kuroo's consideration towards him, knowing the possible power imbalance between them, albeit Akaashi has always insisted that there was none.In summary, sex was great when your partner was older, had more experience as a result, was considerate, patient and hot.Click.But sometimes, it's Akaashi who loses his patience.(So I've been listening to WAP)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 240





	macaroni in the pot

Akaashi was a broke 22-year-old college student. Normal. 

Akaashi had a sugar daddy. Not unusual but it was a bit uncommon in his circle of friends. 

He liked to think he actually got a pretty good deal because  _ while _ he had to entertain 34-year-old lawyer Kuroo Tetsurou, this whole arrangement came with its additional perks. Like  _ amazing sex _ , for starters. Akaashi could not deny that Kuroo knew his way with his hands, almost as well as he knew how to argue. 

Kuroo paying for his tuition was an absolute godsend, he will admit. But no greater feeling could replace what Akaashi felt when he  _ basically  _ flirted with the older man so much until he was comfortable with the concept of fucking Akaashi. Though the sex was great, Akaashi also appreciated Kuroo's consideration towards him, knowing the possible power imbalance between them, albeit Akaashi insisted that there was none. 

In summary, sex was great when your partner was older, had more experience as a result, was considerate, patient and hot. 

_ Click. _

But sometimes, it's Akaashi who loses his patience.

Akaashi breathes out, stopping in his place but keeping his hands on Kuroo's chest to steady himself, "What… on  _ Earth _ are you doing, Tetsurou? Is that a new phone?" 

Kuroo raises an eyebrow as he places his phone down on his bedside table before placing a gentle hand at Akaashi's lower back and rolling his hips into him, making him let out a low moan. 

"C'mon baby," he purrs into his ear as he thrusts slow and deep into Akaashi who does nothing but take it, "You know I like to have pretty little pictures of you that I can look at while I work." 

"Don't you have  _ enough _ ?" Akaashi retorts, hand moving to push Kuroo back down into the bed as he sets the pace again. 

"Tsk, I had to delete some of my last collection actually." He chides. Kuroo lets his hands glide across the smooth, lean muscle of Akaashi's thighs, arms and stomach, mentally appreciative of the outcome of years of volleyball have done for him. 

"And that's my problem?"

The  _ mouth _ on him.

Kuroo decides to take matters into his own hands, and by matters, Kuroo means Akaashi's ass which he squeezes as a bit of a warning, "I pay for your college tuition and this is how you treat me?" 

"Not my fault you're an old man who can't- fuck- can't use a phone-" 

With a swift movement, Kuroo sits back up again, a grip on Akaashi's thighs as he holds him down. "Now, now, that's not true." 

Akaashi lets out a small gasp as he breathes out, cock red and stiff. 

Kuroo continues, "You really want to know why I bought a new phone?"

"Honestly? No but if it'll get you to  _ fuck me properly,  _ then I am so interested." 

Cheeky. 

Kuroo grabs the phone into his hand again and leans towards Akaashi, a finger teasing at his rim. Akaashi, melting into the feeling, leans back into his hands which he has positioned at Kuroo's knees. 

"Look at you, all for me." Without so much as a warning, Kuroo thrusts into Akaashi as he unlocks his phone and opens the camera app. 

"Oh god-" Akaashi moans as he rolls back onto Kuroo's dick, teeth biting into his lower lip as his eyes fluttered shut, "Please- fuck me-" 

"Shh, I got you." 

Akaashi opens his eyes to Kuroo filming and  _ fuck, this should not make him turned on but it does.  _ Kuroo hisses at the sudden tightness around his cock, causing him to thrust up in response which rips out a louder moan from Akaashi. 

Kuroo films where his cock hits Akaashi's ass, "Baby, fuck you're tight- you're doing so well. C'mon, let me hear you." 

Thrusting faster and deeper into Akaashi, the younger male breathes out in sharp gasps, "Kuroo-san, Kuroo-san-" 

The change in label has a heat pooling deep in Kuroo as he maintains his pace, his camera phone panning over to Akaashi's face where drool seems to drip down the side of his mouth as his head seems to loll at different angles each time Kuroo thrusts in. 

"Give me a sec." Before Akaashi has anytime to adjust, Kuroo has moved him to lean against the headboard before pushing Akaashi's legs up. "God, I'll never get over how flexible you are, it's so hot."

"Less-" Akaashi gulps as he feels Kuroo stir inside him, "less talking, more- fuck!" 

Kuroo doesn't hesitate to thrust right back in as he records closer to where he's thumbing at Akaashi's rim, watching him take Kuroo's fat cock in so well. "Yes, yes, yes, fuck me harder, you're so big, fuck-!"

"Can't believe- fuck- I bought a new fucking phone just so I could have my private collection of your little pussy-" Kuroo grits out. "Had to clear my main phone 'cos someone almost saw it in my gallery. Reckon he did? Y'think one of my work colleagues gets off to the sight of you?" 

Akaashi's already gripping at the iron bars of the headboard, honestly trying to stay in the same dimension as Kuroo as he's getting fucked within an inch of his lo

Iife. "That's- how good I am-" 

And while Kuroo always got hot and bothered by Akaashi's neverending dry wit, tonight he wanted it fucked out of him. 

"Yeah, it's so good for me." Kuroo responds with that catlike grin that Akaashi knew always got him in trouble. With his free hand, Kuroo grips tight onto Akaashi's cock causing the latter to scream out and tighten. 

"God, you're so tight. Look at this wet hole and it's all for me." Kuroo leans over, phone in hand pointing at god knows where, as he whispers into Akaashi's ear, "You're my good boy, yeah?" 

"Y-Yeah, fuck-" Akaashi whines as he gasps at the feeling of Kuroo's hot breath in his ear, "I'm your good boy- Kuroo-san, please let me come, I'm begging-"

"Dunno if you deserve it." Kuroo brings the phone back, focusing on the tears and drool rolling down Akaashi's face in pleasure. Kuroo continues thrusting yet purposely missing Akaashi's prostate which has the younger male cursing under his breath. He teases. "Bet you've been going out and fucking college boys, huh? Insatiable."

"Kuroo-san, please-" Akaashi begs, but he's not sure what he's asking for anymore. "I- don't- Im just for you, shit-"

"You know better than that, baby. What do you say?" 

He smacks at Akaashi's thigh which has him tightening in response. 

"Kuroo-san, please fuck my pussy- please-! It's only for you, so please-" Akaashi begs loudly, releasing his grip on the bar to stretch at his rim which, of course, Kuroo took delight in recording. 

Kuroo groans, before thrusting deep in one go. "Baby, you're so good to me." 

He makes sure to find  _ that spot _ which he only knows to find based on the loud moans leaving Akaashi's mouth as he lets himself get used by the older man."Kuroo-san- Tetsurou, please- I'm going to-"

"Come for me, you're doing so well." Kuroo's hips stutter as he can feel Akaashi's hole tighten around his cock. Akaashi's orgasm is loud enough to potentially startle the neighbours, coming over his chest and neck given the angle of his legs still stretched above him. 

Fucked out, his eyes glaze over as Kuroo continues fucking into him, "Please come inside, I wanna feel-" Akaashi places a hand on his stomach, not feeling the need to finish his thought as his eyes flutter shut again, a small smile on his face while just  _ takes in  _ the overstimulation of Kuroo just trying to finish himself.

Akaashi's mouth gapes open as he feels Kuroo spill inside him and can't help becoming half-hard just at the feeling of it. But feeling so spent, he's sure he couldn't go another round just yet. 

"Oh my God." Akaashi gasps out, trying to even out his breathing, legs twitching while Kuroo slowly pulls out of him. 

"Yeah." Kuroo responds simply as he watches his come slip out of Akaashi's hole. 

Eyes closed, Akaashi asks, "Tetsurou, what are you doing?" 

Kuroo gently lifts Akaashi's legs to rest on his shoulders as his face nears Akaashi's hole, slick with his come, "Hey, what do you say to me paying for your summer school?" 

Akaashi bites his lip and wiggles in anticipation as Kuroo dives in with the first tentative lick. 

"Go for it." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im on a kuroaka high and i gotta like go with it yknow
> 
> Also more assertive akaashi pls


End file.
